The present invention relates to a virtual network of wireless devices capable providing transparent data transmission services. More particularly, the virtual private network of the present invention provides an integrated communications solution for users of wireless devices and to the companies that issue such devices to their employees.
The use and proliferation of wireless devices has gown markedly. Such devices provide the user with numerous delivery options. A user may receive voice messages using cell phone or voice mail, or text messages using paging devices or email. In fact, wireless devices are increasingly providing the user with multiple delivery option in a single package. Many cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDA""s) provide both telephone and email (Internet) capabilities. A single wireless device may soon service all of a user""s communication needs.
Many business enterprises issue wireless communications devices to their employees. However, no facility presently exists for integrating voice messaging, email, and fax services into a single access point. Moreover, no facility exists whereby a user can specify delivery preferences in a manner which is transparent to the sender.
Conventional networks including local area networks, and the internet, are not optimized to provide content in a format compatible with wireless devices.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a network optimized for the needs of wireless devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless network in which the manner in which content is delivered to the wireless device is transparent to the sender.
The present invention provides unified messaging services which integrate voice messaging, email, and fax services into a single access point. A virtual private wireless network according to the present invention includes at least one wireless device having a screen for displaying received text and an intelligent information interconnect device integrating voice messaging, email, and fax services into a single access point.
The information interconnect device includes a centralized directory database storing identifying information regarding the wireless devices, and further storing delivery preference hierarchy information for delivering content to the wireless devices. A user interface is provided for specifying criteria used to select at least one device ID from the centralized database, and a message delivery system is provided for searching the centralized database using the specified criteria and transmitting information to the wireless device(s) using the delivery preference hierarchy information.